


Green Glow

by TakingFlight48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back from the veil, Dumbledore's Armada's Truth or Dare Flash Fic Comp, F/M, Hermione and Sirius are best friends, Mentions of Smut, Sirimione - Freeform, Sirius is dying, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: Sirius Black was dying.  Hermione, tasked with keeping him alive for as long as possible, comes to the startling realization that she could be the solution to breaking the curse.  With determination and no small amount of courage, she lays the solution out before him, waiting for Sirius to make the right choice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	Green Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> Written for the N'th flash fest via Dumbledore's Armada on Discord. Thank you to the wonderful DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for the Truth or Dare theme. 
> 
> I chose-  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Dare: (Trope) Bang or Die*  
> *or some equivalent such as: Bang or Stay Trapped, Bang or Remain Cursed, etc.
> 
> Thank you as always to my beautiful friend Kiwi05622 for her unwavering support and Alpha work and to many other fandom friends for their support.
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

* * *

Snapping her book shut, Hermione barely flinched as the nth in a line of _many_ women left the room of one Sirius Orion Black and slammed the door to Grimmauld shut. 

With a huff, Hermione summoned the Firewhiskey and served two fingers over ice for him — he may not touch it, but depending on his energy levels, he may need it. 

Hermione returned to her book; so immersed in the intricacies about The Veil she didn’t notice him until teakwood and leather invaded her senses. Squealing as droplets of water skittered against her legs, Sirius slumped into the remaining couch cushion and settled her bare legs over his own. “That good, huh?” She deadpanned at his long-suffering sigh, as she flipped back to her notebook, adding a few key points to look further into. 

“Ahh, you know me kitten, I made it good for the both of us, even if the bint lied. Can you run the diagnostics? I am certain she was not, in fact, a virgin, nor did she feel anything remotely intimate towards me beyond claiming me on her call sheet.”

“Well - first, how are you feeling? You look a little less— ” Hermione shifted everything onto the coffee table before approaching him on a high kneel “ — well, the potion seemed to work even less time tonight.”

Huffing out a deep breath, Sirius let her palm trace over him as she did a surface vital scan. “Where --” she frowned down at him, waiting until he rolled his head against the back of the couch to look up at her. “Well, where do you find these women exactly? How do you know they could be the key?”

At Sirius’ grimace, her brows rose into her fringe. “Merlin, Siri.” She sat back as she pulled her wand free from her hair, feeling her curls tumble around her shoulders, swirling her wand in patterns she could now do in her sleep. 

“Fuck — ” clearing her throat and settling her anger, she looked imploringly into the tired grey eyes of the man she had grown so incredibly fond of since he had come back through the Veil almost five years prior. “Sirius, if you continue bringing home women at this rate, exerting the amount of energy _that_ requires, then you keep cutting your expected timeline by a 16th.”

She sat there, watching her friend, dare she call him, one of her best friends, silently as he finally trained his eyes off of hers and up into the deep recesses of whatever thoughts, ideas, concerns he was sorting through. 

“You can say it, you know?” His voice as low as the dying fire crackling in the fireplace. 

“Say?” 

“Sex,” he smiled over at her once again, feigned hurt at her soft slap as she turned, making herself comfortable against the crook of his shoulder. 

“Alright then, Mr Black. If you continue _fucking_ women without love, you will not be around to make fun of me this time next year.” Hermione’s voice quieted, her smile drifting into a frown as her taunting took on a reality neither of them had voiced yet. Busying herself, she lightly traced the lines of his palm with her fingertips. 

“What else can we do, Hermione?” His sombre tone matched her mood. 

“In addition to a stronger daily strength potion, we’ve been working on something new. If the interested party is both a virgin and your perfect match, their eyes glow green just long enough for you to get the confirmation you need. A quick drop into their drink, green eyes, and voila you have suddenly found the one your soul calls for — or well in your case the curse deems your magical equal.” 

She sneered out the last bit. If Hermione found anything about Sirius’ current plight horrific it was that he, one man, needed to find his perfect match from the millions of women in the _world_ to save him. 

What had started as one of the first major projects Hermione and Luna — a rising team within the Unspeakables — were sludging through, turned into a crazy adventure of research, olde magic, and most importantly realising the unpredictable connection an Egyptian Tomb dripping in magic had to The Veil. A fact only confirmed when Sirius Black, frozen in time, had returned to this physical plane, a bit gaunter, a bit greyer, but all together _fine_. 

And for five years he had been fine. Instead of moving out, Sirius had urged Hermione, the sole occupant and owner of Grimmauld, to stay. Five years later, the two lived like an old married couple during the day. However, they were not married; at night, they existed separately. The closer they got, the harder Hermione worked on keeping that separation firmly in place, especially when he would bring someone new home. 

Matters of the pesky heart aside, everything was fine until Sirius had collapsed at his 40th birthday celebration. A rush to St. Mungo’s ended up being a month in a magically induced coma as Hermione worked tirelessly with some of the best Unspeakables in the Ministry to undo whatever was draining his life force. 

All this to come to the startling conclusion that if Sirius didn't _bed a virgin_ — but that wasn’t quite what the dusty old tome had explained. No, the reality was that death would take him from her, for good, if Sirius didn’t find his other half. His other half who would miraculously also be a virgin, bed her while she had feelings for him, and he’d be curse free. 

The Egyptian Tomb that had granted him life was now slowly depleting his very essence. Sadly, mighty Egyptian Priestesses didn’t believe in single men coming back from the dead and sowing their oats.

Now Hermione and Luna’s roles had shifted to include curtailing this curse from ending his life and stabilising him while they did so. 

“Sweet Hermione, what did I do to deserve having someone like you in my corner, hmm?” he asked, and she tamped down the shiver that coursed through her as his rough hands pulled her into him. 

“I - we - are doing everything we can, Siri. Promise,” she whispered as he linked his hand with hers, sitting in silence. Hermione considered the way his hand dwarfed her own as she listened to his laboured breathing, feeling the way his chest was losing the definition she so enjoyed following when he wore nothing but his sleep trousers in the mornings. 

“Just - fuck, who is a virgin over the age of 25 these days?”

Hermione’s throat tightened, eyes pricking with a dread she had been running from since he first collapsed. They stayed like that the rest of the night. Hermione tabulating mental lists and next steps while Sirius’ hand ran aimlessly over her shoulders and neck until they both fell asleep, sitting upright, in Grimmauld’s Library. 

* * *

> _“Are you sure, Mione?”_
> 
> _“I took the new potion; I am sure Ginny. Even if it ends up being a one-night affair, at least, at least he’ll live; my feelings have no import here.” Hermione ignored Ginny’s concern, plastering on a cheerful grin, “Plus this way, I can say I lost my virginity to an experienced man! All the books I read indicate that— ”_
> 
> _Turning her face and cutting her off, Ginny placed a soft kiss to her lips, thumb tracing the blush pimpling along Hermione’s skin. With a stuttering breath, Hermione opened her eyes to mischievous brown. “Tonight, I gift you confidence. Stand certain in your purpose, and it very well could be more than a one-night affair.”_

Hermione shook the memory loose from her mind; she had until 20 past nine to corner Sirius before he went out. 

Slowly, Hermione turned towards the mirror she had conjured. She had read erotica as she prepared for this and the heroine typically wore something sexy with straps and snaps and belts. But, something compelled her to keep it simple. The black lace bodysuit cupped her breasts enticingly, barely hiding her areolas, and a double layer of mesh kept her lower half concealed at first glance. It clung to her, lace and mesh flirting around each other. Slipping her robe on, she catalogued herself carefully, curious if she would look any different after she finally had sex. 

As she made her way to his bedroom two flights up, she fought to fidget with her curls, the light makeup on her lashes, even the thin robe she had on. 

Rapping her knuckle against his door once she pushed it open, leaning against the doorframe as he zipped his jeans, eyes wide at her sudden intrusion. 

“Hi,” she breathed before stepping in, turning to close the door and summoned magic to her fingertips to silence and lock them inside. 

“Kitten?” Sirius prompted when she had not yet turned around, hands still on the door and doorknob, unmoving. With a fortifying breath, she turned, eyes tracing the water droplets falling from the tips of his hair down his chest and abdomen before snapping her gaze back up and fishing the potion out of her pocket. 

Sirius took a sharp inhale, stepping closer to her but he was too late, she unstoppered it, already mixed with some cider, and drank it down in one gulp. 

The green glow from the potion seemed vulgar against the overwhelmingly Gryffindor decor. He stood frozen at the proof of their connection as she let the vial tumble into the space between them. 

“You’re a--”

“Virgin, yes. Not by choice,” Hermione padded to stand in front of him, bringing her hand a hairsbreadth from his bare chest searching his eyes for denial before finally feeling the skin she had traced in her mind’s eye for over a year. “War, then grief, then work, then you, then me, it just never seemed like the right time, and the longer I went without, the less I wanted it with just anyone. It’s funny the way your mind only craves after it’s indulged.”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob, hands still firmly at his sides, brow furrowed as she ran light fingers over the tattoos littering his skin. “I have very little desire to force myself onto you, Sirius. I value who we are together too much for that. But if you could ever consider something more, then giving into this tonight will also save your life.”

She bit her lip as Sirius’ shaky hand finally reached for the knot brushing against his abdomen, slowly undoing her robe. “Right, well fuck. Okay, just I’ll be sure to be gentle and then,” he cleared his throat as her fingers traced the tops of his jeans. Eyebrows raised he continued, “Fuck belle, are you sure? Harry warned me to stay away, to respect our age difference…”

“Your godson, the same boy who is currently sleeping with Andy?” Sirius froze, cringing. Hermione shrugged her robe off, sashaying away as it fluttered to the floor. She kept her steps light as she crawled, arse up, onto his bed and rested against the pillowed headboard with an air of confidence she would thank Ginny for later. “I read the importance of making sure I am wet and ready before you take me for the first time, hurts less. And since I don’t want you to hold back when you fuck me, I figured I could get myself ready for the both of us as you acclimate to the idea.”

She knew she had him — and maybe Hermione could keep him — when she spread her legs, focusing on the heat in his eyes rather than the inferno across her upper body as he leaned into his bed. With light fingers, Hermione traced from her jaw, over her breasts, down her sternum to her pussy. She moved the bodysuit to the side and obscenely spread her lower lips for him. With a light groan, she circled two fingers over her clit. “So what’ll it be Superstar — Fuck me or die?”

  
  


_Fin..._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED writing this and was equal parts terrified since my original idea included the smut. Instead, I challenged myself to make the lead up to the smut the foci of this piece. 
> 
> Thanks to Grammarly for her robotic support and my beta - myself - is to blame for any errors still lingering here.
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift.
> 
> ॐ


End file.
